crackedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanny Dickering
Nanny Dickering is Cracked's principal interviewer and one of the publication's regular cast of characters. She is, perhaps, the character most heavily identified with the magazine after mascot Sylvester P. Smythe and made over a hundred appearances over the years. She has had two special magazines devoted to her; 1986's Cracked Collectors Edition No. 69 and 1990's Cracked Party Pack No. 4. Depiction Although her appearance varied throughout Cracked's history, Nanny is typically portrayed as a tall, leggy blonde with a beehive hairdo. When appearing in color, she is usually shown to be a standard blonde, but has been shown as platinum blonde as well. Her eyes have been depicted as either blue or green. Although she dresses appropriately for her circumstances, her clothes are generally tight fitting, designed to show off her ample figure. She often wears a bow or a headband in her hair and high heels. Despite her obvious sex appeal, she is usually portrayed as being good-natured and relatively innocent. In the late eighties, Nanny was portrayed in several features by Playboy Playmate Bebe Buell. These included spot illustrations, a "photo comic" and an article on the Cracked 30th Anniversary Party, where Buell and her band the Gargoyles performed as "Nanny Dickering & the Martians". A video featuring Buell as Nanny was also announced (and referred to in at least one magazine article), but never surfaced. In 2000, a live-action Nanny returned, this time being depicted by Debbie Rochon (who also served as "Miss Cracked" for the magazine at this time). Nanny is seen dressed as a gladiator, highlighting the Gladiator spoof in the then-current issue. Magazines from this time period would often depict Nanny with Rochon's likeness. History Nanny's name comes from real-world reporter Nancy Dickerson. She made her first appearance in Cracked No. 99, drawn by John Severin, who was her earliest regular artist. Initially, Severin drew Nanny with the physical features of Juliet Mills, who starred in the TV sit-com Nanny and the Professor. Other early artists included Sururi Gumen and Bob Taylor and they would draw Nanny in their own style. After her initial appearances, Severin began changing her appearance himself and her looks would vary wildly. In those days, everything from her height, build and hair color was up for grabs. Nanny's look began to crystalize when her best remembered artist, Bill Ward, first drew her for the July, 1974 issue in the article "Cracked Interviews the Advertising King". Ward drew her in his typical style (reminiscent of his character, Torchy) and his leggy, buxom, big-haired and blonde version of Nanny would become the standard from that point on. Once her look was finalized, Nanny became more integrated into the magazine and began appearing outside her usual interview setting. She appeared in all the "Cracked Movies", even serving as the "macguffin" in the original feature. As Ward's contributions to the magazine lessened, Severin and other artists would sometimes fill in on the interview segments, both with Nanny and without. Unseen in the regular magazine during Ward's run, the earlier depictions of Nanny were sometimes reprinted after he left the magazine. Most later appearances by the likes of Severin and Rob Orzechowski depicted Ward's version of Nanny, although very late articles (near the end of the magazine's run) once again featured different looks for the character. As the humor in the magazine began to trend towards older readers in the late eighties and early nineties, Nanny's sexuality became more overt as the new editorial teams played up that angle. She made her final appearance in "CRACKED Interviews the King of Pop Music Management" by Noel Anderson in Cracked No. 363. She did not resurface in the revived magazine. In the German magazine Kaputt, which reprinted Cracked material for many years, Nanny was referred to as Margret Düser in most of her appearances. Late in the magazine's run, she was also known as Karin von Fieber. In the follow-up series, Das Neue Kaputt, she was known as Susie Sahnesteif. In another Cracked-related title, Panic, she made at least one appearance as Barbara Schickmann. In the Brazilian magazine Pancada, she appears in reprint material as Sandra Canarinho (Sandra Canary). Appearances Interviews see the gallery of Nanny Dickering interview articles Other * "Jimmy Carter's Telethon for Energy", Cracked No. 172 * "The Cracked Movie", Cracked No. 178 * "The Cracked Movie II", Cracked No. 183 * "A Press Conference with Ronald Reagan", Cracked No. 186 * "The Cracked Movie III", Cracked No. 189 * "The Cracked Movie IV", Cracked No. 195 * "The Cracked Movie V", Cracked No. 211 * "Super Sylvester: The Cracked Crusader! - On the Scent of the Stinker!", Cracked No. 234 * "The Cracked Movie VIII", Cracked No. 242 * "Nanny Dickering Goes Hollywood!/Nanny in Hollywood", Cracked No. 253 * "Advertisement for the Cracked Phone Number!", Cracked No. 254 * "Warren Beatty Meets the Real Dick Tracy!", Cracked No. 256 Galleries Mazagine art Nanny-Anderson363.jpg|by Noel Anderson from Cracked No. 363 Nanny-Brogan219.jpg|by Walter Brogan from Cracked No. 219 Nanny-Brogan.jpg|by Walter Brogan from Cracked No. 250 Nancy-Burke.jpg|as "Nancy Dickering" by Bill Burke from Cracked No. 216 Nanny-Catling.jpg|by Skene Catling from Cracked No. 253 Nanny-CatlingMP4.jpg|by Skene Catling from Cracked Monster party No. 4 Nanny-CatlingCenterfold.jpg|by Skene Catling from Cracked Party Pack No. 4 Nanny-Fields258.jpg|by Gary Fields from ''Cracked No. 258 Nanny-Fields259a.jpg|by Gary Fields from Cracked No. 259 Nanny-Fields259b.jpg|by Gary Fields from Cracked No. 259 Nanny-Fingerman233.jpg|by Bob Fingerman from Cracked No. 233 Nanny-Fingerman-WrayMP8.jpg|by Bob Fingerman and Bill Wray from Cracked Monster Party No. 8 Nanny-GoldbergCE69.jpg|by Stan Goldberg Nanny-GoldbergMP12.jpg|by Stan Goldberg from Cracked Monster Party No. 12 Nanny-Gumen.jpg|by Sururi Gumen from Cracked No. 207 Nanny-Sylvester-Knight233.jpg|by Milton Knight from Cracked No. 233 Nanny-Kulpa352.jpg|by Dick Kulpa from Cracked No. 352 Nanny-Kulpa.jpg|by Dick Kulpa Nanny-Langton.jpg|by John Langton from Cracked No. 118 Nanny-Ozkan1.jpg|by Tayyar Ozkan from Cracked No. 358. Nanny-Orzechowski.jpg|by Rob Orzechowski from Cracked No. 232 Nanny-Rickard261.jpg|by Jack Rickard from Cracked No. 261 Nanny-Saunders-Lynch.jpg|by Saunders & Lynch from the Cracked lithograph Nanny-Severin99.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 99 Nanny-Severin112.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 112 Nanny-Severin-unknown.jpg|by John Severin. Nanny-Severin116.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 116 Nanny-Severin123.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 123 Nanny-Severin124.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 124 Nanny-Severin130.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 130 Nanny-Severin183.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 183 Nanny-Severin220.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 220 Nanny-Severin242.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 242 Nanny-Severin248.jpg|by John Severin from Cracked No. 248 Nanny-Taylor.jpg|by Bob Taylor from Cracked No. 104 Nanny-TylerMP12.jpg|by Rurik Tyler from Cracked Monster Party No. 12 Nanny-Todd-Severin254.jpg|by Mort Todd (layouts) and John Severin (finishes) from Cracked No. 254 Nanny-Ward133.jpg|by Bill Ward from Cracked No. 133 Nanny-Ward146.jpg|by Bill Ward from Cracked No. 146 Nanny-Ward157.jpg|by Bill Ward from Cracked No. 157 Nanny-WardCE83.jpg|by Bill Ward from Cracked Collectors Edition No. 83 Nanny-Ward-Catling.jpg|by Bill Ward and Skene Catling from Cracked Monster Party No. 4 Düser-Ward.jpg|as "Margret Düser" by Bill Ward from Kaputt Nr. 68 Karin-WardK70.jpg|as "Karin von Fieber" by Bill Ward from Kaputt Nr. 70 Susie-WardDnK6.jpg|as "Susie Sahnesteif" by Bill Ward from Das Neue Kaputt Nr. 6 Barbara-SeverinP1.jpg|as "Barbara Schickmann" by John Severin from Panic Nr. 1 Live-action portrayals Nanny-BebeCE69A.jpg|Bebe Buell as Nanny from Cracked Collectors Edition No. 69 Nanny-BebeCE69B.jpg|Bebe Buell as Nanny from Cracked Collectors Edition No. 69 Nanny-BebeCE69C.jpg|Bebe Buell as Nanny from Cracked Collectors Edition No. 69 Bebe-Nanny.jpg|Bebe Buell as Nanny from Cracked No. 241 Rochon-Nanny.gif|Debbie Rochon as Nanny from Cracked.com Rochon-NannyAnimated.gif|Debbie Rochon as Nanny from Cracked.com Covers Image:Cracked_No_133.jpg|''Cracked No. 133'' by John Severin Image:Cracked_No_220_B.jpg|Reverse cover to Cracked No. 220 by John Severin Image:Cracked_No_222.jpg|''Cracked No. 222'' by John Severin Image:Cracked_No_226.jpg|''Cracked No. 226'' by John Severin Image:Cracked_No_233.jpg|''Cracked No. 233'' by John Severin Image:Cracked_No_250.jpg|''Cracked No. 250'' by John Severin Image:Cracked_No_352.jpg|''Cracked No. 352'' by Ed Steckley Image:Blockbuster_2.jpg|''Cracked Blockbuster No. 2'' by John Severin Collectors Edition 69.jpg|''Cracked Collectors Edition No. 69'' by John Severin Collectors Edition 79.jpg|''Cracked Collectors Edition No. 79'' Nanny by Bill Ward. Image:Monster_Party_4.jpg|''Cracked Monster Party No. 4'' by Skene Catling Image:Party_Pack_4.jpg|''Cracked Party Pack No. 4'' by Skene Catling Image:Super 4.jpg|''Super Cracked Vol. 2 No. 4'' Category:Cracked regulars Category:Characters